shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Peace
]] This page is for quotations on the theme of Peace. See also World peace. Quotes :Listed alphabetically by author , and that this center is really everywhere, it is within each of us. ~ Black Elk ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * '''Peace comes from being able to contribute the best that we have, and all that we are, toward creating a world that supports everyone. But it is also securing the space for others to contribute the best that they have and all that they are.' ** Hafsat Abiola in [http://www.scu.edu/ethics/architects-of-peace/Abiola/essay.html Architects of Peace: Visions of Hope in Words and Images (2000) edited by Michael Collopy] * Peace at home, peace in the world. ** Mustafa Kemal Atatürk , as quoted in many sources including, Atatürk (1963) by Uluğ İğdemir, p. 200; and Small Nations and Great Powers: A Study of Ethnopolitical Conflict in the Caucasus (2000) by Svante E. Cornell, p. 287; this later became the motto of the Republic of Turkey. * There is no trust more sacred than the one the world holds with children. There is no duty more important than ensuring that their rights are respected, that their welfare is protected, that their lives are free from fear and want and that they grow up in peace. ** Kofi Annan, in [http://www.unicef.org/sowc00/foreword.htm "Foreword" to The State of the World's Children 2000] * If you keep your mind stayed on Jesus, he'll give you peace, that passes all understanding. ** Archbishop LeRoy Bailey Jr, Senior Pastor of The First Cathedral from a sermon entitled "We Need GOD" (14 June 2007). * The first peace, which is the most important, is that which comes from within the souls of men when they realize their relationship, their oneness, with the universe and all its powers, and when they realize that at the center of the universe dwells Wakan-Tanka, and that this center is really everywhere, it is within each of us. This is the real peace, and the others are but reflections of this. The second peace is that which is made between two individuals, and the third is that which is made between two nations. But above all you should understand that there can never be peace between nations until there is first known that true peace which is within the souls of men. ** Black Elk in The Sacred Pipe: Black Elk's Account of the Seven Rites of the Oglala Sioux (1953). * Better than a thousand hollow words Is one word that brings peace. Better than a thousand hollow verses Is one verse that brings peace. Better than a hundred hollow lines Is one line of the law, bringing peace. ** Gautama Buddha in "The Thousands" from the Dhammapada as translated by Thomas Byrom * No matter what someone else has done, it still matters how we treat people. It matters to our humanity that we treat offenders according to standards that we recognize as just. Justice is not revenge — it's deciding for a solution that is oriented towards peace, peace being the harder but more human way of reacting to injury. That is the very basis of the idea of rights. ** Judith Butler, interview in The Believer Magazine - Issue 2 * Peace is a resistance to the terrible satisfactions of war. ** Judith Butler, interview in The Believer Magazine - Issue 2 * What all men are really after is some form, or perhaps only some formula, of peace. ** Joseph Conrad, in Under Western Eyes (1911) * There never was a good war, or a bad peace. **Benjamin Franklin, Letter to Josiah Quincy (1783) * We look forward to the time when the Power of Love will replace the Love of Power. Then will our world know the blessings of peace. ** British Prime Minister William Ewart Gladstone (1809–1898), quoted in The Forbes Book of Business Quotations (1997) edited by Edward C. Goodman and Ted Goodman, p. 639; Gladstone's words are very similar to those attributed to musician Jimi Hendrix a century later: "When the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace." * Our work for peace must begin within the private world of each one of us. To build for man a world without fear, we must be without fear. To build a world of justice, we must be just. And how can we fight for liberty if we are not free in our own minds? How can we ask others to sacrifice if we are not ready to do so?... Only in true surrender to the interest of all can we reach that strength and independence, that unity of purpose, that equity of judgment which are necessary if we are to measure up to our duty to the future, as men of a generation to whom the chance was given to build in time a world of peace. ** Dag Hammarskjöld, in UN Press Release SG/360 (22 December 1953) * The pursuit of peace and progress cannot end in a few years in either victory or defeat. The pursuit of peace and progress, with its trials and its errors, its successes and its setbacks, can never be relaxed and never abandoned. ** Dag Hammarskjöld, in United Nations Bulletin Vol. XVI, No. 4 (15 February 1954) * The situation of the world is still like this. People completely identify with one side, one ideology. To understand the suffering and the fear of a citizen of the Soviet Union, we have to become one with him or her. To do so is dangerous — we will be suspected by both sides. But if we don't do it, if we align ourselves with one side or the other, we will lose our chance to work for peace. Reconciliation is to understand both sides, to go to one side and describe the suffering being endured by the other side, and then to go to the other side and describe the suffering being endured by the first side. Doing only that will be a great help for peace. ** Thich Nhat Hanh, Being Peace, 1987 edition, Parallax Press, Berkeley, CA. * The only way to abolish war is to make peace heroic. ** James Hinton, Philosophy and Religion: Selections from the Manuscripts of the Late James Hinton, ed. Caroline Haddon, (2nd ed., London: 1884), p. 267. ** Widely misattributed on the internet to John Dewey, who actually attributes it to Hinton in Human Nature and Conduct: An Introduction to Social Psychology (New York: 1922), p. 115. * They shall beat their swords into ploughshares, and their spears into pruning-hooks: nation shall not lift up sword against nation, neither shall they learn war any more. ** Isaiah 2:4 * Maybe tomorrow when He looks down Every green field and every town All of his children every nation There'll be peace and good, brotherhood… Crystal blue persuasion ** Tommy James, Eddie Gray and Mike Vale, Crystal Blue Persuasion (1969) * Blessed are the peacemakers; for they shall be called the children of God. ** Yeshua (Jesus Christ) Matthew 5:9 * I do not want the peace that passeth understanding. I want the understanding which bringeth peace. ** Helen Keller, as quoted in Henry More: The Rational Theology of a Cambridge Plattonist (1962) by Aharon Lichtenstein * Peace is the essential prerequisite because without peace we will be unable to achieve the levels of cooperation, inclusiveness and social equity necessary to solve our global challenges, let alone empower the international institutions needed to regulate the challenges. ** Steve Killelea, Founder of the Global Peace Index in [http://www.visionofhumanity.org/images/content/Documents/2008%20GPi%20Discussion%20Paper.pdf The Study of Industries that Prosper in Peace - the "Peace Industry" '' (2008)] * '''True peace is not merely the absence of tension: it is the presence of justice.' ** Martin Luther King, Jr., during the Montgomery Bus Boycott in 1955, as quoted by Stephen B. Oates, Let the Trumpet Sound: A Life of Martin Luther King, Jr. (1982) * We will not build a peaceful world by following a negative path. It is not enough to say "We must not wage war." It is necessary to love peace and sacrifice for it. We must concentrate not merely on the negative expulsion of war, but on the positive affirmation of peace. ... We must see that peace represents a sweeter music, a cosmic melody that is far superior to the discords of war. Somehow we must transform the dynamics of the world power struggle from the negative nuclear arms race which no one can win to a positive contest to harness man's creative genius for the purpose of making peace and prosperity a reality for all of the nations of the world. In short, we must shift the arms race into a "peace race". If we have the will and determination to mount such a peace offensive, we will unlock hitherto tightly sealed doors of hope and transform our imminent cosmic elegy into a psalm of creative fulfillment. ** Martin Luther King, Jr, in his Nobel lecture (11 December 1964) * Make love, not war. ** Gershon Legman in his lecture Love and death (and schmutz): G. Legman's second thoughts held at University of Ohio in 1963. (According to Dudar, H. (1984, May 1)) * All we are saying is give peace a chance. ** John Lennon in "Give Peace A Chance" ** Remember love. The only hope for any of us is peace. Violence begets violence. If you want to get peace, you can get it as soon as you like if we all pull together. You're all geniuses and you're all beautiful. You don't need anybody to tell you who you are or what you are. You are what you are. Get out there and get peace. Think peace, live peace, and breathe peace and you'll get it as soon as you like. Okay? **John Lennon to the press in July 1969 after the release of the Plastic Ono Band's single "Give Peace a Chance", as quoted in The Beatles : An Oral History by David Pritchard and Alan Lysaght (1998), p. 285. * Imagine all the people living life in peace. You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us, and the world will live as one. ** John Lennon in "Imagine" * If you wish for peace, understand war. ** Basil Liddell Hart, Strategy (1967) * What's so funny 'bout Peace, Love, and Understanding? ** Nick Lowe, in "(What's So Funny 'Bout) Peace, Love, and Understanding" (1974), which became a hit as sung by Elvis Costello. * Peace is not the absence of anything. Real peace is the presence of something beautiful. Both peace and the thirst for it have been in the heart of every human being in every century and every civilization. ** Maharaji; Address to faculty, students and guests at Harvard University's Sanders Theater (August 2004) * To have peace and not war, the drift toward a war economy, as facilitated by the moves and the demands of the sophisticated conservatives, must be stopped; to have peace without slump, the tactics and policies of the practical right must be overcome. The political and economic power of both must be broken. The power of these giants of main drift is both economically and politically anchored; both unions and an independent labor party are needed to struggle effective. ** C. Wright Mills in "The New Men of Power" (1948) * The American elite does not have any real image of peace — other than as an uneasy interlude existing precariously by virtue of the balance of mutual fright. The only seriously accepted plan for peace is the full loaded pistol. In short, war or a high state of war-preparedness is felt to be the normal and seemingly permanent condition of the United States. ** C. Wright Mills in The Power Elite (1956) * Peace hath her victories No less renowned than war. ** John Milton, "Sonnett: To the Lord General Cromwell" (1652) * There is no way to peace; peace is the way. ** A. J. Muste, as quoted in The New York Times, (16 November 1967), ** Variant: There is no way to peace, peace is the only way. *** A. J. Muste, as quoted in The Peasant's Revolt : McCarthy 1968 (1969) by William P. McDonald and Jerry G. Smoke; these statements have also become attributed to Mahatma Gandhi and Doris Twitchell Allen * We cannot have peace if we are only concerned with peace. War is not an accident. It is the logical outcome of a certain way of life. If we want to attack war, we have to attack that way of life. Disarmament cannot be achieved nor can the problem of war be resolved without being accompanied by profound changes in the economic order and the structure of society. ** A. J. Muste, as quoted in Our Generation Against Nuclear War (1983) by Dimitrios I. Roussopoulos, p. 430 * If they want peace, nations should avoid the pin-pricks that precede cannon shots. ** Napoleon I of France, to Alexander I of Russia at Tilsit (25 June 1807), as quoted in Libretto for the Republic of Liberia (1953) by Melvin Beaunorus Tolson * Do you know what I admire most in the world? The inability of force to organize anything. There are only two powers in this world, the sword and the spirit ... in the long run the sword is always beaten by the spirit. ** Napoleon I of France, in an 1808 conversation with Louis-Marcelin de Fontanes, quoted in Madame de Staël et Napoléon (1903) by Henri Guillemin, p. 185, as translated in Dictatorship and Political Police: The Technique of Control by Fear (1945) by Ernest Kohn Bramsted ** Variants: ** Fontanes, do you know what I admire most in the world ? It is the powerlessness of force to organize anything. There are only two powers in the world, the sword and the mind .... In the long run the sword is always vanquished by the mind. *** As quoted in "French Literature" by William Koren, in Modern Language Notes, Vol. XX, No. 3, (March 1905), p.97 ** The more I study the world, the more am I convinced of the inability of brute force to create anything durable. *** As quoted by Charles Sumner, "War System of the Commonwealth of Nations" (1849), in The works of Charles Sumner (1870), Vol. 2, p. 224 * Most anarchists believe the coming change can only come through a revolution, because the possessing class will not allow a peaceful change to take place; still we are willing to work for peace at any price, except at the price of liberty. ** Lucy Parsons, in The Principles of Anarchism * It isn't enough to talk about peace. One must believe in it. And it isn't enough to believe in it. One must work at it. ** Eleanor Roosevelt, Voice of America broadcast (11 November 1951) * Sometimes there's truth in old cliches. There can be no real peace without justice. And without resistance there will be no justice. ** Arundhati Roy, speech on Accepting the Sydney Peace Prize (7 November 2004) Sydney IMC article - Peace?... Full speech * All these you may avoid but the Lie Direct; and you may avoid that too, with an If. I knew when seven justices could not take up a quarrel, but when the parties were met themselves, one of them thought but of an If, as, "If you said so then I said so"; and they shook hands and swore brothers. Your If is the only peace-maker; much virtue in If. ** William Shakespeare, As You Like It (c.1599-1600), Act V, scene 4, line 100. * That it should hold companionship in peace With honour, as in war; since that to both It stands in like request. ** William Shakespeare, Coriolanus (c. 1607-08), Act III, scene 2, line 49. * A peace is of the nature of a conquest; For then both parties nobly are subdued, And neither party loser. ** William Shakespeare, ''Henry IV'', Part II (c. 1597-99), Act IV, scene 2, line 89. * In peace there's nothing so becomes a man As modest stillness and humility. ** William Shakespeare, Henry V (c. 1599), Act III, scene 1, line 3. * * Peace, Dear nurse of arts, plenties and joyful births. ** William Shakespeare, Henry V (c. 1599), Act V, scene 2, line 34. * Still in thy right hand carry gentle peace, To silence envious tongues. ** William Shakespeare, Henry VIII (1613), Act III, scene 2, line 445. * To reap the harvest of perpetual peace, By this one bloody trial of sharp war. ** William Shakespeare, Richard III (c. 1591), Act V, scene 2, line 15. * Peace is not an absence of war, it is a virtue, a state of mind, a disposition for benevolence, confidence, justice. ** Baruch Spinoza, in Theological-Political Treatise (1670) * If slavery, barbarism and desolation are to be called peace, men can have no worse misfortune. ** Baruch Spinoza, in Political Treatise (1677) * So, then, let us pursue the things making for peace and the things that are upbuilding to one another. **Paul of Tarsus, Romans 14:19 * A state of human life vaguely defined by the term "Universal Peace," while a result of cumulative effort through centuries past, might come into existence quickly, not unlike a crystal suddenly forms in a solution which has been slowly prepared. But just as no effect can precede its cause, so this state can never be brought on by any pact between nations, however solemn. Experience is made before the law is formulated, both are related like cause and effect. So long as we are clearly conscious of the expectation, that peace is to result from such a parliamentary decision, so long have we a conclusive evidence that we are not fit for peace. Only then when we shall feel that such international meetings are mere formal procedures, unnecessary except in so far as they might serve to give definite expression to a common desire, will peace be assured. To judge from current events we must be, as yet, very distant from that blissful goal. It is true that we are proceeding towards it rapidly. There are abundant signs of this progress everywhere. The race enmities and prejudices are decidedly waning. ** Nikola Tesla, in "The Transmission of Electrical Energy without wires as a means for furthering Peace" in Electrical World and Engineer (7 January 1905) * Recognition of the inherent dignity and of the equal and inalienable rights of all members of the human family is the foundation of freedom, justice and peace in the world. ** Universal Declaration of Human Rights, Preamble * From somewhere in the Mediterranean — this is The Voice of Peace ** Station identification of Israeli humanist and peace activist Abie Nathan's pirate offshore radio Voice of Peace * Peace will come wherever it is sincerely invited. ** Alice Walker in Living by the word: selected writings, 1973-1987, Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 192, (1989) * To be prepared for war is one of the most effectual means of preserving peace. ** George Washington, First Annual Address to both Houses of Congress (8 January 1790) * Observe good faith and justice towards all Nations; cultivate peace and harmony with all. ** George Washington, in his Farewell Address (17 September 1796) ''Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations'' :Quotes reported in Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations (1922), p. 588-91. * This hand, to tyrants ever sworn the foe, For freedom only deals the deadly blow; Then sheathes in calm repose the vengeful blade, For gentle peace in freedom's hallowed shade. ** John Quincy Adams, written in an Album. * The fiercest agonies have shortest reign; And after dreams of horror, comes again The welcome morning with its rays of peace. ** William Cullen Bryant, Mutation, line 4. * The trenchant blade Toledo trusty, For want of fighting was grown rusty, And ate into itself for lack Of somebody to hew and hack. ** Samuel Butler, Hudibras, Part I (1663-64), Canto I, line 359. * Mark! where his carnage and his conquests cease, He makes a solitude and calls it—peace! ** Lord Byron, Bride of Abydos, Canto II, Stanza 20. * Oh that the desert were my dwelling-place! ** Lord Byron, Childe Harold's Pilgrimage, Canto IV (1818), line 177. * Cedant arma togæ. ** War leads to peace. ** Cicero, De Officiis (44 B.C.), I. 22. * Mihi enim omnis pax cum civibus bello civili utilior videbatur. ** For to me every sort of peace with the citizens seemed to be of more service than civil war. ** Cicero, Philippics, 2. 15. 37. * Iniquissimam pacem justissimo bello antefero. ** I prefer the most unfair peace to the most righteous war. ** Adapted from Cicero. Same idea used by Butler in the Rump Parliament. See also Cicero, Epistola ad Atticum. 7. 14. Also said by Benjamin Franklin, letter to Quincey. Sept. 11, 1773. Bishop Colet, St. Paul's, London, 1512. See Green's History of the English People, The New Learning. * Mars gravior sub pace latet. ** A severe war lurks under the show of peace. ** Claudianus, De Sexto Consulatu Honorii Augusti Panegyris, 307. * Nec sidera pacem Semper habent. ** Nor is heaven always at peace. ** Claudianus, De Bello Getico, LXII. * The gentleman Quincy cannot have forgotten his own sentiment, uttered even on the floor of this House, "Peaceably if we can, forcibly if we must." ** Henry Clay, speech on the New Army Bill (1813). * Peace rules the day, where reason rules the mind. ** William Collins, Eclogue II, Hassan, line 68. * O for a lodge in some vast wilderness, Some boundless contiguity of shade; Where rumor of oppression and deceit, Of unsuccessful or successful war, Might never reach me more. ** William Cowper, The Task (1785), Book II, line 1. * Though peace be made, yet it's interest that keeps peace. ** Quoted by Oliver Cromwell, in Parliament (Sept. 4, 1654), as "a maxim not to be despised." * Such subtle covenants shall be made, Till peace itself is war in masquerade. ** John Dryden, Absalom and Achitopel, Part I, line 752; Part II, line 268. * At home the hateful names of parties cease, And factious souls are wearied into peace. ** John Dryden, Astræa Redux, line 312. * Nothing can bring you peace but yourself. Nothing can bring you peace but the triumph of principles. ** Ralph Waldo Emerson, Essays, Of Self-Reliance. * Breathe soft, ye winds! ye waves, in silence sleep! ** John Gay, ''To a Lady, Epistle I, line 17. * Pax vobiscum. ** Peace be with you. ** Vulgate, Genesis. XLIII. 23. * Let us have peace. ** Ulysses S. Grant, accepting the Presidential nomination (May 20, 1868). * I accept your nomination in the confident trust that the masses of our countrymen, North and South, are eager to clasp hands across the bloody chasm which has so long divided them. ** Horace Greeley, accepting the Liberal Republican nomination for President (May 20, 1872). * But—a stirring thrills the air Like to sounds of joyance there, * That the rages ** Of the ages Shall be cancelled, and deliverance offered from the darts that were, Consciousness the Will informing, till it fashion all things fair. ** Thomas Hardy, Dynasts, Semichorus I of the Years. * So peaceful shalt thou end thy blissful days, And steal thyself from life by slow decays. ** Homer, The Odyssey, Book XI, line 164. Pope's translation. * In pace ut sapiens aptarit idonea bello. ** Like as a wise man in time of peace prepares for war. ** Horace, Satires, II. 2. 111. * They shall beat their swords into ploughshares, and their spears into pruning-hooks; nation shall not lift up sword against nation neither shall they learn war any more. ** Isaiah, II. 4. Joel, III. 10. Micah, IV. 3. * The wolf also shall dwell with the lamb, and the leopard shall lie down with the kid. ** Isaiah, XI. 6. * We love peace as we abhor pusillanimity; but not peace at any price. There is a peace more destructive of the manhood of living man than war is destructive of his material body. Chains are worse than bayonets. ** Douglas Jerrold, Jerrold's Wit, Peace. * It is thus that mutual cowardice keeps us in peace. Were one-half of mankind brave and one-half cowards, the brave would be always beating the cowards. Were all brave, they would lead a very uneasy life; all would be continually fighting; but being all cowards, we go on very well. ** Samuel Johnson, Boswell's Life (1778). * Sævis inter se convenit ursis. ** Savage bears keep at peace with one another. ** Juvenal, Satires, XV. 164. * The days of peace and slumberous calm are fled. ** John Keats, Hyperion (1818-19), Book II. * Paix à tout prix. ** Peace at any price. ** Lamartine, as quoted by A. H. Clough in Letters and Remains. (Ed. 1865), p. 105. Le Ministère de la Paix à tout prix. Armand Carrel in the National, March 13, 1831. (Of the Perier ministry.) * Peace will come soon and come to stay, and so come as to be worth keeping in all future time. It will then have been proved that among free men there can be no successful appeal from the ballot to the bullet, and that they who take such appeal are sure to lose their cases and pay the cost. ** Abraham Lincoln, quoted by E. J. Young, The Lesson of the Hour, in Magazine of History, No. 43. (Extra number.) * Peace! and no longer from its brazen portals The blast of War's great organ shakes the skies! But beautiful as songs of the immortals, The holy melodies of love arise. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Arsenal at Springfield. * Buried was the bloody hatchet; Buried was the dreadful war-club; Buried were all warlike weapons, And the war-cry was forgotten. Then was peace among the nations. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, The Song of Hiawatha (1855), Part XIII, line 7. * Ef you want peace, the thing you've gut to du Is jes' to show you're up to fightin', tu. ** James Russell Lowell, Biglow Papers, 2nd Series. 2. * Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men. ** Luke, II. 14. * Pax huic domui. ** Peace be to this house. ** Luke. X. 5; Matthew. X. 12. (Vulgate.) * In the inglorious arts of peace. ** Andrew Marvell, Upon Cromwell's Return from Ireland. * Peace hath her victories, No less renowned than war. ** John Milton, Sonnet, To the Lord General Cromwell. * I knew by the smoke that so gracefully curled Above the green elms, that a cottage was near, And I said, "If there's peace to be found in the world, A heart that was humble might hope for it here." ** Thomas Moore, Ballad Stanzas. * How calm, how beautiful comes on The stilly hour, when storms are gone. ** Thomas Moore, Lalla Rookh (1817), The Fire Worshippers, Part III, Stanza 7. * L'empire, c'est la paix. ** The Empire means peace. ** Louis Napoleon, speech to the Chamber of Commerce in Toulouse (Oct. 9, 1852). See B. Jerrold's Life of Louis Napoleon. "L'empire, c'est l'epée." Parody of same in Kladderdatsch, Nov. 8, 1862. * Would you end war? Create great Peace. ** James Oppenheim, War and Laughter, 1914, And After, IV. * For peace do not hope; to be just you must break it. Still work for the minute and not for the year. ** John Boyle O'Reilly, Rules of the Road. * Candida pax homines, trux decet ira feras. ** Fair peace becomes men; ferocious anger belongs to beasts. ** Ovid, Ars Amatoria, III. 502. * His helmet now shall make a hive for bees, And lover's sonnets turn'd to holy psalms; A man at arms must now serve on his knees, And feed on prayers, which are his age's alms. ** George Peele, Sonnet ad fin, Polyhymnia. * An equal doom clipp'd Time's blest wings of peace. ** Petrarch, To Laura in Death, Sonnet XLVIII, line 18. * Allay the ferment prevailing in America by removing the obnoxious hostile cause—obnoxious and unserviceable—for their merit can only be in action. "Non dimicare et vincare." ** William Pitt the Elder, speech (Jan. 20, 1775); referring to the American Colonies. * Concession comes with better grace and more salutary effect from superior power. ** William Pitt the Elder, speech to Recall Troops from Boston. * The peace of God, which passeth all understanding. ** Philippians, IV. 7. * Her ways are ways of pleasantness, and all her paths are peace. ** Proverbs, III. 17. * Mercy and truth are met together: righteousness and peace have kissed each other. ** Psalms. LXXXV. 10. * Peace be within thy walls, and prosperity within thy palaces. ** Psalms. CXXII. 7. * People are always expecting to get peace in heaven: but you know whatever peace they get there will be ready-made. Whatever making of peace they can be blest for, must be on the earth here. ** John Ruskin, The Eagle's Nest, Lecture IX. * If peace cannot be maintained with honor, it is no longer peace. ** Lord John Russell, speech at Greenoch (Sept., 1853). * Es kann der Frömmste nicht im Frieden bleiben, Wenn es dem bösen Nachbar nicht gefällt. ** The most pious may not live in peace, if it does not please his wicked neighbor. ** Friedrich Schiller, Wilhelm Tell, IV. 3. 124. * And for the peace of you I hold such strife As 'twixt a miser and his wealth is found. ** William Shakespeare, Sonnet LXXV. * When it is peace, then we may view again With new-won eyes each other's truer form And wonder. Grown more loving-kind and warm We'll grasp firm hands and laugh at the old pain When it is peace. But until peace, the storm The darkness and the thunder and the rain. ** Charles Sorley, To Germany. * Let the bugles sound the Truce of God to the whole world forever. ** Charles Sumner, Oration on the True Grandeur of Nations. * In this surrender—if such it may be called—the National Government does not even stoop to conquer. It simply lifts itself to the height of its original principle. The early efforts of its best negotiators, the patriotic trial of its soldiers … may at last prevail. ** Charles Sumner, sustaining President Lincoln in the U.S. Senate, in the Trent Affair. Jan. 7, 1862. * Auferre, trucidare, rapere, falsis nominibus imperium, atque, ubi solitudinem faciunt, pacem appellant. ** To rob, to ravage, to murder, in their imposing language, are the arts of civil policy. When they have made the world a solitude, they call it peace. ** Tacitus, Agricola, XXX. Ascribing the speech to Galgacus, Britain's leader against the Romans. * Miseram pacem vel bello bene mutari. ** A peace may be so wretched as not to be ill exchanged for war. ** Tacitus, Annales (AD 117), III. 44. * Bellum magis desierat, quam pax cœperat. ** It was rather a cessation of war than a beginning of peace. ** Tacitus, Annales (AD 117), IV. 1. * Peace the offspring is of Power. ** Bayard Taylor, A Thousand Years. * No more shall * * * Peace Pipe on her pastoral hillock a languid note, And watch her harvest ripen. ** Alfred Tennyson, Maud; A Monodrama (1855), Stanza 28. * Peace with honor. ** Theobald, Count of Champagne, letter to King Louis the Great. (1108–1137). See Walter Map, De Nugis Curialium (Ed. Camden Society, p. 220.) Sir Kenelm Digby, letter to Lord Bristol, May 27, 1625. See his Life, pub. by Longmans. Same in Coriolanus, III, II. * Si vis pacem, para bellum. ** In time of peace prepare for war. ** Original not found, but probably suggested by "qui desiderat pacem, præparet bellum." He who desires peace will prepare for war. Vegetius—Epitoma Rei Militaris. Lib. III. End of Prolog. A similar thought also in Dion Chrysostom. Livy. VI. 18. 7. Cornelius Nepos—Epaminondas. V. Statius—Thebais. VII. 554. Syrus—Maxims. 465. * He had rather spend £100,000 on Embassies to keep or procure peace with dishonour, than £100,000 on an army that would have forced peace with honour. ** Sir Anthony Weldon, The Court and Character of King James, p. 185. (1650). Used by Disraeli on his return from the Berlin Congress on the Eastern Question, July, 1878. * But dream not helm and harness The sign of valor true; Peace hath higher tests of manhood Than battle ever knew. ** John Greenleaf Whittier, Poems, The Hero, Stanza 19. * As on the Sea of Galilee, The Christ is whispering "Peace." ** John Greenleaf Whittier, Tent on the Beach, Kallundborg Church. * When earth as if on evil dreams Looks back upon her wars, And the white light of Christ outstreams From the red disc of Mars, His fame, who led the stormy van Of battle, well may cease; But never that which crowns the man Whose victory was peace. ** John Greenleaf Whittier, William Francis Bartlett. * The example of America must be the example not merely of peace because it will not fight, but of peace because peace is the healing and elevating influence of the world, and strife is not. There is such a thing as a man being too proud to fight. There is such a thing as a nation being so right that it does not need to convince others by force that it is right. ** Woodrow Wilson, address in Convention Hall, Philadelphia (May 10, 1915). * Ne'er to meet, or ne'er to part, is peace. ** Edward Young, Night Thoughts (1742-1745), Night V, line 1,058. ''Dictionary of Burning Words of Brilliant Writers'' (1895) * Two sorts of peace are more to be dreaded than all the troubles in the world — peace with sin, and peace in sin. ** Joseph Alleine, p. 448. * We shall never be at peace with ourselves until we yield with glad supremacy to our higher faculties. ** Joseph Cook, p. 477. * I could not live in peace if I put the shadow of a willful sin between myself and God. ** George Eliot, p. 448. * How different the peace of God from that of the world! It calms the passions, preserves the purity of the conscience, is inseparable from righteousness, unites us to God and strengthens us against temptations. The peace of the soul consists in an absolute resignation to the will of God. ** François Fénelon, p. 446. * Let not thy peace depend on the tongues of men; for whether they judge well of thee or ill, thou art not on that account other than thyself. Where are true peace and true glory? Are they not in God? ** Edward Garrett, p. 448. * When Christ was about to leave the world, He made His will. His soul He committed to His father; His body He bequeathed to Joseph to be decently interred; His clothes fell to the soldiers; His mother He left to the care of John; but what should He leave to His poor disciples that had left all for Him? Silver and gold He had none; but He left them that which was infinitely better, His peace. ** Matthew Henry, p. 445. * There have been keen agonies, sore heart-aches, but they have been short, and a sweet peace abides. Can it be His peace? Is it possible that to such a weak, sinful creature as I, the Comforter has indeed come? I must believe this, and that it is His presence that cheers me. ** Arthur Henry Kenney, p. 446. * After love comes peace. A great many people are trying to make peace. But that has already been done. God has not left it for us to do; all that we have to do is to enter into it. ** Dwight L. Moody, p. 446. * The promise is: "Thou wilt keep him in perfect peace whose mind is stayed on Thee." Now, as long as our minds are stayed on our dear selves, we shall never have peace. ** Dwight L. Moody, p. 447. * You may assuredly find perfect peace, if you are resolved to do that which your Lord has plainly required,— and content that He should indeed require no more of you,— than to do justice, to love mercy, and to walk humbly with Him. ** John Ruskin, p. 446. * Patience and resignation are the pillars Of human peace on earth. ** Edward Young, p. 447. External links Category:Themes bg:Война — Мир bs:Mir cs:Mír de:Frieden el:Ειρήνη es:Paz eo:Paco eu:Bakea fa:صلح fr:Paix hy:Խաղաղություն it:Pace he:שלום ku:Aştî la:Pax lt:Taika nl:Vrede ja:平和 nn:Fred pl:Pokój pt:Paz sk:Mier sl:Mir tr:Barış